


Meet Market

by quiet__tiger



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, FoxTrot
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Jason goes clubbing, and enjoys himself more than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the comics, Jason is perpetually 10 and Calvin is perpetually 6- here they're 25 and 21 respectively.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Aug. 16th, 2007.

Jason Fox watched the blonde maneuver his way through the dance floor, oiled, well-built body after oiled, well-built body impeding his progress at every turn. Finally he squeezed out of the throng of muscle boys and stood in front of Jason, who was standing a few feet from the edge of the crowd, just taking everything in.

He didn’t often go clubbing, but every once in a while he felt the need to get out and move, be with other guys looking for guys. Nowhere else could he come across a bunch of hot, sexy, practically naked guys who might actually want some of him. He’d worked hard the last ten years to sculpt his body to fit in with these boys, these men. Pasty, scrawny bodies like his had been at fifteen just did not make the cut here.

Not if he wanted to get laid.

He’d even gotten contacts so his glasses wouldn’t get in the way.

It was so hard in the rest of the world, trying to be a normal person when his intelligence impeded normal relationships and normal conversation, and women were sporadically attracted to his looks. But here, in the meat market represented by gay clubs and circuit parties, he could just be admired for his body. He didn’t have to talk, or pretend. He could just be hot, horny, and gay, and be like everyone else. It was nice.

The blonde in front of him was on the scrawny side for this scene, but he had a boyishness to him that was kind of sexy. Shaggy hair hung into blue eyes, and there was an adorable little grin lighting up the lower half of his face. He was very slightly nodding his head to the beat of the music blaring through the club. His t-shirt was light blue and skin tight, plastered to his chest with sweat, and his jeans were dark and not much looser than the shirt. The black boots looked well-worn.

He sized up Jason, who suddenly felt self-conscious about being shirtless and wearing jeans so tight he couldn’t fit a wallet into his back pocket. Jason took a nervous sip of his drink and the blonde said, “Haven’t seen you around here before.”

Jason chuckled. “I don’t come here often. Haven’t been here in months.”

“I don’t come here too much, either. But I’m glad I did tonight.” The stranger grinned shyly, and Jason felt the crotch of his pants get a little tighter.

“Me, too.” Because Jason didn’t always draw the attention of the men around him at these places, and to have someone as adorable as this kid fight his way through the throngs of dancers to talk to him was a real turn on.

“What’s your name?”

“Jason.”

“Calvin.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You, too.”

~*~

‘Nice to meet you’ somehow transitioned into ‘let’s head into a back room’ and Jason didn’t care that he wasn’t sure how that happened because Calvin gave good head. It wasn’t quite a complete deep-throating, but it was close enough. He buried a hand in that shaggy hair and held on tightly as he thrust into that tight mouth.

Calvin made sweet little moaning sounds as he took the abuse, lips stretched wide around Jason’s dick. Blue eyes opened to look up at him, then turned devious as he pulled off enough to use his wicked tongue around the head. Jason had been fighting back orgasm for too long, fighting the sensations radiating from his cock through his entire body, and finally he couldn’t take it anymore.

He thrust in once more, as far as Calvin could let him, gave him a warning that he was coming, then pulled out as Jason pulled off. He ejaculated down Calvin’s torso as he grunted, then his body relaxed to the point where he could barely stand. He smiled down at Calvin, who smirked up at him then stood to kiss him.

Calvin’s tongue was as good at kissing as it was at teasing his dick, and Jason was almost jealous as he sucked on it just to stop its onslaught. But why be jealous when the kid was using it to pleasure him?

Jason broke the kiss to kiss at the corner of Calvin’s mouth, then across his jaw and down his neck, along his collarbone and down the blur of a tattoo that stretched from his shoulder blade, over his shoulder, and down onto his left pectoral. Now that he was looking closely, he realized it was a beautifully drawn tiger, its head resting near Calvin’s heart.

“Nice tat.”

There was a pause before Calvin offered, “Thanks. It means a lot to me.” He didn’t elaborate, and Jason thought for a second about whether he’d rather discuss the tattoo and learn more about his sexy new friend, or if he wanted to make his sexy new friend shoot his load.

He decided to make Calvin come based on the groan when he swiped his tongue over a nipple. He switched to the other one and repeated the motion, eliciting a similar enticing sound from the slimmer boy. He chased his own cum down the tanned skin, licking it off swipe by swipe.

He teased Calvin’s abs with his tongue, tracing them slowly as he moved further and further down his torso. He knelt carefully, not sure of what he might be kneeling on in the seedy back room, and slowly unbuttoned Calvin’s fly. The buttons pulled apart easily, baring more of Calvin’s cock upon each tug. He pulled his pants down far enough to get a good look at everything.

It was not big but not small, cut, and the flared head looked appealing, so Jason flicked his tongue around it. Calvin moaned, and Jason licked stripes up the length, base to tip, and Calvin rocked slowly. The balls needed attention next and Jason granted it, first with his hand and then with his mouth. As he sucked one then the other, he carefully stroked his cock with his hand, and he felt one of Calvin’s fingers trace the edge of his ear. He leaned into the touch and then an entire hand pulled on his hair.

He looked up, and Calvin looked down, and he quietly commanded, “Suck. Please.”

Jason couldn’t help but grin, and his mouth switched places with his hand. Fuck the teasing, fuck foreplay, he just wanted to go all out and make him come. He took Calvin as far in as he could, listened to the resulting moan, then pressed hard right behind his balls as he worked hard on the shaft.

“Wait, Jason, I think-” Calvin cut himself off with a groan, and Jason pulled off seconds before Calvin wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself to completion, cum dripping from his cock onto the floor as he moaned. Jason stood and with his hand traced the pink flush from Calvin’s groin to his throat, then kissed him hard.

He kissed him like he’d never see him again, which he might not considering the circumstances. The thought made him sad, because he had enjoyed himself tonight, being the prey for once as Calvin sized him up and decided he wanted him.

He surprised himself by deciding that he wanted to know more about him, more than how sensitive his nipples were or what his cock tasted like or how well he gave head. There was something desirable in him, Jason decided, and maybe he was wrong, but maybe he was right.

Calvin broke the kiss first, buttoned his fly, then leaned down to pick his shirt up off the floor. He tried to brush off dirt, then sort of shrugged and put it on anyway, covering up the conversation-worthy tattoo. Jason zipped up his jeans, glad they fit better now than they had for the last while before Calvin unzipped them. Calvin brushed his fingers through his hair, but it didn’t really matter what his hair looked like when he wore an expression that clearly indicated what they had been up to.

Jason didn’t want to, but he had to admit it was adorable. Getting too attached to some kid from a club could spell bad news, thoughts about getting to know him better aside.

Calvin watched him watching him, then finally asked, “So. You want to grab a drink or something?”

“Are you even old enough?”

“Yes.”

Well, at least that was a step in the right direction. He just looked young. “Not really.” Calvin’s face fell; maybe he felt the connection, too. “But I’d like some coffee.”

Calvin perked up again. “Okay. There’s a good place around the corner.”

“I’m there.”

They smiled at each other, and Jason wondered why he felt so attached to the not-kid. There was just something about him, something special, something that maybe meant Jason wasn’t alone in the world.

_And_ he gave great head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd intended to write a sequel to this, explaining that the tattoo is how Calvin carries Hobbes with him when he's too old to drag around a stuffed animal, but I decided the characters were too different and OOC to really continue.


End file.
